Love Blooms
by Darknightmare96
Summary: Rating for later chapters Sakura, now a ANBU is invited to the formal dance that happens every five years to celebrate the well being of Konoha... What happens when her team arrives?[busy, no updates for the moment sori!]


Well I've finally had the courage to write my first FanFic! I've been agonizing over it for ages and finally I figured out what I could write about!

So this is my first Fanfic so plz plz plz...no flames!

Thank you.....

So here goes...

**Chapter I:** Announcements

The petit pink head was not awake like she was supposed to be; instead she was curled up and cocooned in her silk blankets, too tired to open her eyes.

As the sun started to rise, it streamed through her light pink curtains of her room and onto her bed, slowly tiptoeing onto her face making her eyes flutter at the sudden change of light. She was not a morning person. As she slowly came back to reality she groaned at the thought of waking up and sat up rubbing her eyes from the sleep that threatened to make her fall asleep again. She slipped off her bed and looked through her window. There wasn't much to see at this time in the morning at Konoha, just people getting up and starting their daily activities.

As she turned around and walked to her draws to get something to wear, she thought to herself and decided she wanted to look pretty today, just today. There was no real reason as to why; she just wanted to look pretty. At the age of seventeen, she had the perfect curves and the killer legs that any girl could die for and make any guy sprawl all over the ground at her feet. Her friend Ino always encouraged her to show off what she's got after all she hadn't got a boyfriend yet, but anyway she wouldn't have to look too far. She always dreamed as a teenager that Sasuke would be her boyfriend but she knew it would never happen and just accepted that fact and lived on with Sasuke just being a team-mate. Anyway she had grown out of her teenage crushed long ago.

Something rattled at the door breaking the pink head of her thoughts. As she rushed to the front door to see what it was, she saw two letters. Excitedly she picked up the two letters that were slipped under the door and opened them. The first one looked of high importance, it said:

_To Ninja of Konoha,_

_As you know every five years we hold a ninja's dance to celebrate the construction and well-being of Konoha and for the first time, the crowning of the new Hokage. We hereby invite you as our guest to meet at the Academy Hall in style on Saturday evening 5:30pm with your partner(s)_

_Remember to dress up!_

_Kind Regards _

_Hokage Tsunade_

So much burning excitement raced through her that she almost forgot to open the second letter from Ino!

Dear Sakura, 

_Did you hear about the dance? We'll discuss it at Hinata-sama's place on Tuesday afternoon 3:00pm. Be there!_

_Yours Ino_

Sakura almost jumped with joy! It was Tuesday and it was almost eleven.

_Four more hours to go!_ She thought to herself.

Sakura was in ANBU and lately it has been putting a great strain on her. It was very rare that she had a day free. It was usually Sakura do this, Sakura write this, Sakura send that, Sakura inform this person about this, this and this and oh! She hated it. Yet she stayed with ANBU. She liked being looked up to by the little ones.

As she chose a light red mini, given to her by Ino on her seventeenth birthday, and a sleeveless white top, one of her favourites that showed off her perfect curves, from her drawer, she found a matching ribbon that went nicely with her pink hair. The red skirt only reached above the mid-thigh but she didn't mind, as she didn't have any training to do or errands to run.

As she finished doing up her ribbon, she found she was hungry, and then it stuck her that she hadn't had breakfast yet.

She decided as she closed the front door of her home that she would try one of those expensive-looking ramen shops. She missed having ramen with Team-7 and especially that blonde-headed boy that always cheered her up.

Walking down the street towards the shop, many of the males looked her way, admiring the way her body swayed as she walked, and the her legs. Sakura heard about sixteen wolf-whistles directed at her and she felt herself blush at every one of them.

As the ramen shop came into view she saw the familiar blonde head, a boy with the looks that could kill a girl and a masked bachelor whom she remembered she called Kakashi-sensei.

The blonde was the first to notice her approaching them and he swang around, ramen hanging out of his mouth as he called out to her.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto grin so wide it looked like it hurt his mouth.

"Good morning Naruto" and the grin on the boy's face made her feel happier.

She giggled at the boy's childish actions and watched as the boy next to him, Sasuke, smack him on the head. She couldn't help but burst out laughing and almost tumbled over her seat as her sensei offered it. It had been so long since she saw that happen.

Seating herself between Kakashi and Sasuke, she felt Naruto's eyes trail up and down her body. Naruto had noticed the curves that had developed on Sakura's body in the passed years and of course he saw the legs.

"Sakura-chan you look sexy today!" She felt heat flush her cheeks and hoped that her face didn't go as red as she thought it was going. She saw Sasuke take a peek and smirk and knew Kakashi was smiling under his mask even though he wasn't looking at her.

It was after a minute of nervous silence that Kakashi asked Sakura what she wanted to eat.

After all the years at the ramen shop she still didn't know what she liked best. To her she thought they all tasted the same except for the ramen that contained any whale or cat tail. She was against eating any of those. So she told Kakashi to surprise her with anything.

_It's exactly like when we were in Team-7 well, we still are considered Team-7, _Sakura thought happily as she received her bowl of ramen.

It was only three years ago that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were promoted to jounin **(A/N: spell?)** and them to ANBU status. Yet it seemed so far away to Sakura, like a distant memory.

It was while Sakura had nearly finished her bowl of ramen that a thought stuck her.

"Kakashi-sensei", she called, looking at him curiously as he sat there staring at the back of the shop because he had finished eating. "Why are you here? If I recall, correct me if I'm wrong, you usually don't come to the ramen shop, especially with them." She finished up and looked at Sasuke and Naruto happily eating away and then reverted her look back to Kakashi.

"The boys and I were just going to talk about a few thing about the coming up dance, well it's not really a dance to be correct it's more of a formal thing to call a dance." He said simply, surprising Sakura. She remembered the last time she saw Kakashi with the others at a shop like this was when they were in the middle of a city crisis.

Kakashi noticed from the corner of his eyes how cute Sakura looked when she was thoughtful but kept his eyes at the back of the shop, every now and then flicking his eyes to Sakura to see what she was doing.

_Very unlike Kakashi-sensei to go to a ramen shop_ Sakura thought silently, _but then again Kakashi-sensei is always unpredictable._

It was Naruto that cut Sakura's thoughts.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, why are you all dressed up like that?" was his stupid question.

"Is there something wrong with it Naruto-_sensei_? Anyway this is what I usually wear there's different about it..."She blew back at him.

"You just look really good, I thought Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei might be having _dirty_ thoughts..."

Naruto grinned widely as he saw them both freeze and the change of expressions spread upon Sasuke and his sensei's face. Both faces showed a mix of embarrassment with a tinge of anger and a pinch of a death note that of course was directed at Naruto. Even though Naruto failed to see this with his small mind, he took in the seen of both males blushing wildly beyond their thoughts trying to get back to normal as if nothing happened. He could see Sakura look at the floor nervously and then at the two men surrounding her.

_What's wrong with me!,_ thought Sasuke._ I didn't even think about anything like that...Okay I admit I did look at her legs a bit while she was sitting down but she's just a team-mate ...I'm going to kill Naruto..._

And with that he turned around and jumped on top of Naruto holding Naruto's throat between his hands like a lion at his victim, both rolling around in the dirt.

Sakura surprised at the reaction of Sasuke turned to Kakashi but found his pale skin had turned a bright shade of pink, making her even more surprised.

_Funny,_ thought Sakura, _he's never acted this way before...Sensei is a pervert...hehe..._

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. The sight of her sensei and her team-mate blushing over a little comment made them look so cute. Sakura's giggling started to subside when Naruto and Sasuke quit fighting, all covered from head to toe in dirt, she stopped giggling when Kakashi cleared his throat, his face now a dark shade of crimson.

Sakura looked at her watch and almost yelped out. In all the excitement of brunch she had forgotten what time it was and it turned out it was five minutes to three.

"Oh no..." she cried making everyone look at her. "I forgot I was supposed to be at Hinata-sama's place at three! Sorry I've got to run! They're going to kill me! You guys have fun discussing whatever your discussing about the formal dance thing! Bye!" and with that she turned to run.

As she turned, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and asked her, "Sakura have you got a partner for the dance?"

The question made Naruto grin widely from ear to ear and Sasuke looked like he could murder someone but retained himself. Sakura caught unknown by the question said,

"Um...no...is there something wrong?"

"No just asking..."

And with that Sakura thanked them for the brunch and ran off to Hinata's home, leaving Team-7 in a trail of dust to stare at. As she ran she could hear Naruto shouting at Kakashi about how courageous he was to ask a girl that young about having a partner to the dance, especially this dance.

Slowly the Hyuuga House came into view and eventually right next to her. Excitement had been building up in her and she couldn't wait to see Ino and Hinata. As Sakura knocked, out of all the people who came to the door it was Neji...

So how was that? My first chapter...What do you think? Plz plz plz review! Should I continue? I'm not sure if I should or not...I probably will...

Hope you enjoyed it...

Yours darknightmare96


End file.
